goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christy Carlson Romano
Christy Carlson Romano is an actress and singer. Biography Born in Milford, Connecticut, Romano's career began at the age of six, appearing in a number of touring stage productions, such as Annie. She then went on to appear in the Even Stevens television series, as well as voicing the lead character in Kim Possible. Romano also appeared in a number of television films, including The Cutting Edge series, and appeared in the original cast of the stage play White's Lies. Singing Romano worked frequently as a singer, both on stage and in various Disney projects, making her first onscreen singing appearance performing "Chiquita Banana" in Everyone Says I Love You. She soon originated the role of Mary Phagan in Parade and took over the role of Belle in Beauty and the Beast. Romano performed in several of her Disney projects, including Even Stevens and several of the Disneymania in Concerts. She also performed in two of the Cutting Edge films, and in Avenue Q, as well as releasing her own album Greatest Disney TV Hits and several tracks on MySpace. Film Everyone Says I Love You (1996) *Chiquita Banana The Even Stevens Movie (2003) *Dream Vacation (solo) Disneymania in Concert (2005) *Circle of Life (contains solo lines) Kim Possible: So the Drama (2005) *Could It Be (solo) Disneymania 3 in Concert (2005) *Colors of the Wind (solo) *Dive In (solo) The Cutting Edge 3: Going for the Gold (2005) *We'll Awaken (solo) Taking Five (2007) *Friday Night (solo) *No Such Thing (solo) The Cutting Edge: Chasing the Dream (2008) *Catch Me If You Can (solo) Movin' In (2010) *Let's Go Boogie Tonight (solo) Television Even Stevens (2000) *Dancing Queen (solo) *Sacramento Girl *Stop (solo) *What's the Matter With Ren? (contains solo lines) *Sixth Period *We Went to the Moon in 1969/Ren Got an F (contains solo lines) *Another Perfect Girl (duet) *Dawn Patrol (solo) Stage Annie The Will Rogers Follies (1993) *The Big Time (contains solo lines) Parade (1998)(originated the role) *The Picture Show (duet) *The Trial (contains solo lines) Stars in Your Eyes (1999)(originated the role) Beauty and the Beast (2004) *Belle (contains solo lines) *No Matter What (duet) *Me (duet) *Belle (Reprise)(solo) *Home (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *A Change in Me (solo) *Home (Reprise) (solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) Avenue Q (2008) Kate Monster *The Avenue Q Theme *It Sucks to Be Me (contains solo lines) *Purpose *Everyone's a Little Bit Racist (contains solo lines) *The Internet Is for Porn (contains solo lines) *Mix Tape (duet) *You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love)(contains solo lines) *Fantasies Come True (contains solo lines) *There's a Fine, Fine Line (solo) *The More You Ruv Someone (duet) *I Wish I Could Go Back to College (contains solo lines) *There's a Fine, Fine Line (Reprise)(duet) *For Now Lucy the Slut *Special (solo) *There Is Life Outside Your Apartment (contains solo lines) Albums Zenon: Z3 (2004) *Anyone But Me (solo) Radio Disney Jingle Jams (2004) *Toy Town (solo) Greatest Disney TV Hits (2004) *Dive In (solo) *Let's Bounce (solo) *Colors of the Wind (solo) *Say the Word (solo) *Could It Be (solo) *Dream Vacation (solo) *Teacher's Pet (solo) MySpace Music (2005) *Simple (solo) *Headphones On (solo) *We'll Awaken (solo) *Wrong (solo) *Closer to Closure (solo) *Junky Love (solo) *Just a Song (solo) *She Waits (solo) *A Boy Like You (solo) *Changed (solo) *No Such Thing (solo) *Running Away (solo) *Even a Hero (solo) *Friday Night (solo) *Rewind (solo) *Celebrity (solo) *Point of View (solo) Disney Channel Holiday (2007) *Best of Time of the Year (solo) Gallery romanotrick.jpg|'Trick or Treat Child' in Everyone Says I Love You. romanophagan.jpg|'Mary Phagan' in Parade. romanostevens.jpg|'Ren Stevens' in Even Stevens. zenonz3.jpg|'Zenon Z3.' romanobelle.jpg|'Belle' in Beauty and the Beast. radiodisneyjinglejams.jpg|'Radio Disney Jingle Jams.' romanodisneyhits.jpg|'Greatest Disney TV & Film Hits.' romanopossible.jpg|'Kim Possible' in Kim Possible: So the Drama. romanodorsey.jpg|'Jackie Dorsey' as The Cutting Edge 3: Going for Gold. romanodanielle.jpg|'Danielle' in Taking Five. disneychannelholiday.jpg|'Disney Channel Holiday.' romanolucy.jpg|'Lucy the Slut' in Avenue Q. romanoann.jpg|'Ann Beck' in Movin' In. Romano, Christy Carlson Romano, Christy Carlson Carlson Romano, Christy